Unknown Past
by jasperluvr95
Summary: Bella is a boring, normal human... or so everyone thought. When visited by an old friend Bella's secret past is revealed. this is my first fan fic... i suck at summarys. stephenie meyer wrote twilight not me *sigh* i only wish...
1. Chapter 1

Edward set me down on the bed and kissed me gently. I sighed from being tired and relaxed myself into the blankets.

"Sweet dreams beautiful." Edward said, taking me in his stone arms and starting to sing my lullaby. It was only a matter of time before I drifted into unconsciousness…

I woke up alone. I was in Edwards' room, just as I had been last night, but it was bright with the morning sun.

Flipping over and rolling onto the floor I walked into Edwards' bathroom to change and take a shower. I let the warm water run down my back and relax my muscles from last nights dream…

_Flashback-_

_"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you loved me? And yet you keep a secret like this until you're changed. I hate you! I never want to see you again." Edward shouted into my face. I had just told him my secret._

_"Edward! Please you have to understand! I didn't think you would mind, really, it's not as bad as it seems!" I was crying on the floor._

_"You kept this from me intentionally! Everything you ever said was a lie! Go run off without me and never look back. You disgust me!" right about then I woke up gasping for air._

_End Flashback-_

And that was exactly what he would do if he ever found out. So I would never tell him. It's not like he was even suspicious, and once I was changed everything about my past would dissolve and I could escape from my nightmare and be with Edward forever.

I got out and blow-dried my hair, and got into my clothes for the day; a white tee with red stripes across the stomach and black skinny jeans.

I walked to the door and then, once stepped fully outside, I got a whiff. No! I ran downstairs forgetting that I was supposed to be clumsy, and it took at my strength not to run at vampire speed, that would give away my secret. Because humans aren't supposed to be able to run at vampire speed.

"Bella! Just in time!" Esme said from the couch. I didn't turn to look at her; my eyes were only for Mary on the chair across the room. "I have someone I want you to meet, this is-"

"MARY!!!" I growled. She smiled evilly. I almost lunged at her then but how would I explain that to the Cullen's?

"Why, Bella what a surprise! Nice to see you here." She laughed darkly. I growled again but with more volume. Carlisle seemed shocked.

"Cut the crap Mary!" I shouted. She smiled, obviously enjoying my anger. She knew what would happen when I got angry. "Why do you keep coming back to ruin my life? Just leave me alone! I left the camp, you along with it! I know what's right in my heart and you're not it! I can't tell you NO enough times to get it through your think skull!" I was getting very angry. Had to get in under control before I go… never mind. She stood up, walking toward me. I crouched defensively.

"What I don't get Bella, is why you left the camp in the first place." She shook her head. "And I'm doing what's best for you, my daughter. That's why I keep coming back. Getting married to a vampire?" she eyed me suspiciously before smiling again. She had that look on her face, the one that said, 'I know what to do to push your buttons.' But what she came up with was much worst then pure annoyance. "Do they know about you… us?" I felt my place go pale.

"Mary, no! Please they don't know! You can't just go and ruin everything like you did before! Please I need this family! You have to understand!" she smiled evilly at me. Right about then was when I realized what she was doing. She had just made me admit to having a secret in front of Carlisle and Esme. "And I am not your daughter! You may have used to be but things have changed Mary! You don't own me or my power so go and get out of my house!" I could feel it coming. I was getting too angry. I took a deep breath and tried thinking about Edward. It worked tremendously to calm me down. Mary looked disappointed.

"What happened to the Bella with anger issues I used to know and love?" she teased. "Is that why you've been with one guy so long? Honestly not the best looking either." That was all I could handle. I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall, leaving dents. I would pay for that later.

"YOU CANT MAKE FUN OF MY LIFE WHEN YOU HAVE NONE AT ALL! I HAVE A REALATIONSHIP WITH LOVE THAT YOU COULD NEVER HAVE! NOW GO BACK IN YOUR CAMP AND DIE!!!!!!!" her face turned soft and she smiled at me.

"That's my girl." then she looked evil again. "By the way, Philip wanted to say hi and 'luv u Bellabear.'" I immediately dropped her to the ground and sat down next to her.

"Philip?" tears started gushing down my face at the thought of his smile. The way he was always there for me. The way that I loved him couldn't be matched by another and I had just left him at camp. He didn't want to start a new life and tried to convince me to stay in that killing hole, but I couldn't bear it any longer. I hated Mary. I hated how she was always there to ruin what I made for myself. I hated how she wanted my entire secret past heard. I hated how she seemed to know what to say to make me angry enough to power out. But most of all, I hated that she had kept Philip with her, even when he had said he wanted to go. "Mary, can you come back later? I just need some time to think." I knew she would let me, because she would think that I was thinking about joining her. Farthest thing from it, but no need to tell her that.

"Of course sweet heart." She kissed my forehead and then was gone. I walked over to the couch where Esme and Carlisle were still sitting in shock, and cried into them, letting my emotions take control.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice was smooth but I could tell he was already frightened by me. I guess I had some explaining to do.

"Yes Carlisle?" I looked up at his face, wishing we could just pretend this had never happened. Though I knew my past would have caught up with me eventually.

"Who was she Bella? What did you mean by Camp? Who's Philip? Why does he love you? Do you love him? Why are you so strong? How did you move at vampire speed to attack her? What are you? What is she?" I started the long explanation.

"Carlisle, I am not human, as you can tell. I knew my past would catch up with me but I never thought so soon! Mary must be working extra hard to fallow my scent." I took a deep breath. I had never wanted to explain this to my new family. Would they leave me, screaming all the way? "That's Mary, my… c-cr-creator. You see, I am a predator, even to you. I am a lapringstonder but my kind mostly go by 'snaps' it's much shorter. We hunt everything. Vampires, humans, animals, werewolves, jeps, and plants. We even eat human food every once and a while. She has a camp down south, a snaps camp. We control the vampire and jeps population. Every week we would go out and hunt our quota of vamps before coming back to camp and… well make things out of them to sell as hunting trophies." I looked down and heard them gasp. "Philip is my love. He is still at the camp, and I could never get over the fact that he didn't want to start life over. He wanted to stay and kill for nothing but trophies and pride." I shook my head. "I love him more than Edward of anything else in the world, but I had to let him go. That place was awful and cruel." I shuddered. "So if that doesn't answer your question, yes I do love him. We snaps are stronger than any other being on earth. I can't believe you vamps didn't see I was faking the clumsy thing." My laugh was short and grim. "We are also just as fast as you are. I'm not at my full speed, I haven't… harvested in a while."

"What are jeps?" I sighed. Vamps knew so little about the mythical world.

"They are short little guys, almost gnome looking, and they can travel through things. The eat mostly people but some live off vampires too."

"I never knew there were so many predators to the vampire. I thought we were the top of the food chain." I laughed.

"Its okay, the Voultri don't know about any of these either. They think they rule the world!" the look on his face confirmed what I thought.

"Anyway… I'll be going now. Mary will want to talk again before I tell her no. tell Edward that I'm sorry I lied to him. I do love him but…" they gave me a horrified look. Was it time for the screaming and running already?

"Why are you leaving? Won't you stay with us?" Esme put a hand on my shoulder. Her sadness filled eyes made me want to say I was kidding, but I couldn't put them in danger.

"Esme, I don't think you understand. I am deadly, to you and everyone within my distance. Just now, if she had made me angry enough…" I started crying again.

"What would have happened?" Carlisle seemed actually interested.

"Well you heard me say I have power, which I do, but I can't control it when I get angry. I'm in perfect control of it now." I tried to smile but it just made my frown deeper.

"What is your power?" of course someone like Carlisle would ask this, being the doctor he is. It was like an interview.

"I can… kill people with my mind. You know, make them 'drop dead' then bring them back to life like nothings happened." They gasped again. "But that's my bad power." They looked at me expectantly. "I can shape shift. Watch." I transformed into Esme, just to see how she would react.

"Oh my! Look Carlisle it's me!" Esme said cheerfully. I changed back and laughed.

"So you aren't going to make me leave?" I was seriously confused. How were they taking this so well? Finding out you had more predators then you thought had to make them a little jumpy.

"Why would they do that?" Edward walked into the room, obviously just arriving home from his hunting trip.

"Esme, Carlisle, don't say anything. Or think about it. I will tell him when the time is right." They nodded and then I turned to face one very confused boyfriend. Well currently boyfriend. As soon as I told him he would flip and dump me.


	2. AN

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I AM GOING AWAY UNTIL JULY 4TH, 2009 FOR CAMP AND THERE IS NO TECHNOLOGY ALLOWED. I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL THEN! THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT TAKE THE TIME TO READ MY STORIES. I HOPE YOU KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN. I AM LEAVING ON JUNE 25TH, 2009 (A.K.A- tomorrow) LUV YOU ALL!

THANKS,

Jasperluvr95


	3. Im Back!

IM BACK!!!

I know that it seemed like forever but I am finally back from camp!! Yay!! I know I said I was getting back on July 4th but my computer wasn't working so I couldn't update but now it is working so here I am!!! Lol

I want to thank everyone that reviewed and voted for the villain in my story feuding love. This is the total so far…

James: 6

James/Victoria: 2

My own made up character: 4

Group betrayal: 2

For all of you that haven't voted yet, please do!! I really want you guys to tell me what you want. As you can see James is winning so I have already come up with a plot if people choose him.

I also have an idea for a new story but I will wait to write it until I update a couple other stories and finish feuding love.

Thanx for waiting for me to come back!!

Luv you all,

~jasperluvr95


End file.
